oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiers Alexander
50,000,000 | epithet = The Blazing Steed | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Kishu Kishu no mi Model: War | dfename = Horseman fruit Model: war | dfmeaning = one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse | dftype = Mythical Zoan }}Alexander is the captain and leader of The Coming Steeds as well as the self proclaimed embodiment of war and "right hand man of god". He holds the task of destroying the world and returning it back to its original state. Appearance alexander.jpg|Alexander's normal form alexander 1.jpg|Alexander's hybrid form alexander 2.jpg|Alexander's zoan form Personality Alexander lives his life by one form of philosophy "The strong live and the weak die". He absolutely hates the weak, hesitant, and over emotional. His hate is so great that he will kill those he finds weak with little to no rearguard. On the other hand if he sees that someone has some potential strength he will nurture and grow their flame of power. When not in battle Fiers will be stoic and calm. At his core he is a true tactician always thinking of his next six, eight, and ten steps. Even the emotions that over take him in battle cannot crush his incredible fighting mind. His only goal is to bring about the end of the world with the assistance of the four models of the Kishu Kishu no mi. Powers and Abilities Being the incarnation of the horseman of war Alexander has mastered all forms of battle. Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki In order to be a master tactician Alexander has become a master of his Kenbunshoku Haki. He was born with natural incredible haki abilities being able to see for several hundred feet on his first use of observation haki at the age of 8. While he first used it at the age of 8 Alexander only began to use it properly at the age of 16. His devil fruit compounds with his observation haki to make is natural abilities stronger than before. *'''Eye of the Soldier '''after eating the Kishu Kishu no mi Alexander gained a better understanding of any battlefield he fights on. With the abilities granted to him by his fruit mixed with his devil fruit he became a master tactician being able to predict battle strategies with great accuracy. Haoshoku Haki While any living creature can obtain two of the three forms of haki the last form is far rarer only being blessed to a rare few. Alexander is one of those rare individuals who holds the will of king bestowing him with this grand power. With this ability he has the ability to bring those with a weak sense of willpower to their knees without even moving a finger. Pretzel Alexander is the current holder of the blade Pretzel which was previously the main weapon of the Charlotte child, Charlotte Cracker. Devil Fruit The Kishu Kishu no mi model: war allows the user to become the horseman of the apocalypse that brings about war. He is able to turn himself into a large metal hollow suit of armor when in his full zoan form. While in his hybrid form he looks the same while in his human form but his skin becomes extremely hard. When using his zoan powers his strength, power, speed, and durability are increased making his skin strong as iron. When in his full zoan transformation his body becomes hollow meaning that unless he takes large amounts of damage or is hit by a haki attack his real body will be unscarred as long as he gives the metal the time to reform. In his hybrid form he gives up the strength of his full form in order to gain greater speed. Wherever he roam war and havoc will ensue. He can make large groups of people enter a state of intense rage increasing their physical abilities while also making them attack anything in sight. Awakening Alexander has pushed his fruit to its peak and has managed to awaken it. Much like the other awakend zoans this has increased his overall strength, speed, endurance, and size when using his zoan abilities. His recoverey has also been bosted to where he can get back to his feat with great speed after being beaten or defeated. Gerongian Physiology History